The present invention relates to an excavating vehicle, particularly but not exclusively the type of vehicle that is used to remove rock, coal and other hard substances from a substrate.
Many excavators are known for the excavation of rock, coal and other relatively hard materials. Some such excavators are provided with conveyors that extend from the front to the rear of a prime mover. Such an arrangement is convenient when working in an enclosed space where it would not be possible to move an excavator arm from the front to the rear of a prime mover. Working in enclosed spaces also presents further problems, such as operating carbon-monoxide emitting engines in enclosed spaces.